A design that can arouse consumer appetite and contribute to industry development and an invention that can realize the design have been required.
For example, a light-emitting device that has a curved surface and a simple structure has been required.
Force might be accidentally applied when a light-emitting device is dropped. As an example of a light-emitting device that is not easily broken, a light-emitting device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).